The Battle that would Win the War
by Lady Cassandra Micha
Summary: The Final Battle has arrived. Kagome, try as she may, can't shake the thought that all the suffering is her fault. (Kag's Perspective) R
1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:** I have been working on this fic lately, since I misplaced all my disks of "A Piercing Gaze" and there fore have to type it all out again. Any ways, I hope you all like this one.

**Disclaimer:** Please look at the Website logo. Note I am writng on Therefore I do not own InuYasha & Co.

**

* * *

**

**The Battle that Would Win the War**

**Chapter One: And so it begins**

We all dreamed of this. We spoke about it. We wished for it to come. We wished for it to never be. This, the centre of our hopes and dreams, as well as our fears and nightmares.

This, the final battle.

Here it was. The ultimate trial of our wisdom, friendship, bravry and love. So much relies on our chioces and actions.

Each of us are here for a different reason. Miroku is here to end Naraku's life and in doing so end his hereditary curse. Sango is here to get revenge for the deaths of her family and village, she also is here to free Kohaku from Naraku's control. Shippo is here because the war for the Shikon Shards killed his father. InuYasha is here because he needs the complete Jewel to become a full demon.

I, Kagome Higurashi, am here because this is all my fault.

I was the one who's carelessness let the crow demon steal the Shikon no Tama in the first place. My insitence on helping a drowning boy instead of telling InuYasha where the Jewel was. And it was my arrow that caused the Jewel to shatter.

Although none of the others, with the exception of InuYasha of course, would admit or evn suggest it, I am the reason for most of thier suffering.

If it were not for me, Shippo's father would still be alive, Miroku would be able to battle a weaker Naraku and Sango's whole village would still be amoug the living.

And so I am here,trying to correct my horrible mistake.

Here we walk, striding towards Naraku's last known location. We know he is still there, waiting for us to arrive. Traps are to be expected but around my neck hangs half of the complete Shikon no Tama. Naraku holds the other half in his possestion.

The final battle is upon us and I know that good does not always win. I have grown too old to always expect the perfect happily ever after, but I hope that for once this will be allowed to be a fuedal fairy tale. No matter what, we can't give up now we are too close to the finish line.

Dangerous? Oh, yeah, most definately. Suicidal? I can only hope not.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So? What do you think? Please Review, my next chapter should been up very soon.


	2. Kagome, are we going to be okay?

_**Author's Note:** Here you go, my second chapter, I'll be trying to post at least one a day since this fic is only about ten chapters long. Yes my chapters will be getting longer as it gets further in. Yes, I have already written this fic, i just need to type it out and post it._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or his little group, neither do I care to own him. Now if Sesshomaru's (FLUFFY-SAMA!!!!!!! -) rights happen to come up for auction . . . . . . . . . ._

_**Dedication:** To TohruHonda1D , for being my very first reviewer for this fic. I truly appreciate your encouraging words._

* * *

**The Battle that Would Win the War**

**Chapter Two: "Kagome, are we going to be okay?"**

My train of thought was abruptly halted when Shippo spoke up from his perch on my shoulder. "Kagome, are we going to be okay?" he asked, the worry clearly evident in his voice.

"Of course we are Shippo." I assured him, my voice showed no hints of my own fears. "Really?" he pressed for the truth.

My words froze on my tongue as I felt the familiar sensation that told me of a shikon shard. I instantly knew who they belonged to, since even from a distance I could feel the tainted aura of the shikon. Naraku. He was closer than we had thought.

I quickly glanced around at my companions. Miroku and Sango were looking intently in the direction I had felt the shards, I knew that they could sense his malice. Kirara was growling behind her mistress. InuYasha looked at me, he knew by the expression on my face that I had sensed a shard and he was silently asking for confirmation.

I looked into his amber eyes and sadly nodded, knowing what was to come for us all. I unconsciously began to reach up to my arrows to count them. I had twenty, no more no less. True it was more than I usually carried but I did not believe it would be enough.

"Come on Shippo. You can ride with us." Sango called. I could see that she too knew what was to come as she climbed onto Kirara's back. Miroku took his seat behind her, not even pulling on of his trademark moves. I suppose not even he could bring himself from the thoughts of the battle ahead.

InuYasha motioned for me to climb onto his, which I did and we took off. Bounding in the direction of the final battle and our fate.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_So? Like? Hate? Well please review and tell me. Thanks for reading._


	3. The Battle that Would Win the War

_**Author's Note:** Sorry that this update took so long, but better late than never! Yay! My 17th Birthday is on the sixth (aka less than three days away) The best possible present would be another review or two on this fic. I honestly would be on cloud nine if that happened._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha & Co. Nor do I care to own him, not Sesshy-sama on the other hand, while let's just say I wish. Though my one true confront is that I own the words of this fic._

_**Dedication:** To my sister, The lady Rebecca, who let me use her computer time to type this out. Claps madly for Becca-boo(lol, she hates it when I call her that lol )_

**

* * *

**

**The Battle that Would Win the War**

**Chapter Three: The Battle that Would Win the War**

We soon arrived at a clearing. It was obviously not a natural break in the tree cover, we realized this immediately upon arrival. It was a battle ground.

The trees were scattered on the ground, their massive trunks thrown across each other. They had been torn out at their very roots, creating many pits in which a foe could be lurking.

"Kagome do you sense the jewel shards here?", InuYasha asked me. His voice was much softer and quieter than usual, I could tell that even he was awed and sickened by our disastrous surroundings.

I allowed my senses to sweep the clearing and surrounding area. My eyes widened in shock. I felt nothing.

Over my many months of training with Keade, I had learned to feel everyone's spirit. I was always able to sense InuYasha'a presence after these sessions, but now I felt nothing. No Jewel Shards. No InuYasha. Nothing at all.

I could feel InuYasha'a gaze on me, waiting for the answer. I tried to boost my power, and swept the clearing once again. I felt a sharp pain jolt through me. My head spun in the after effects. Something was blocking my power or shall I say some one.

I turned to InuYasha and whispered,"No". Taking in a shaky breath I continued. "Something is blocking me from sensing anything, I tried to heighten my power but that only brought pain." I involuntarily shook at the not to distant memory.

Sango spoke up suddenly, "InuYasha, Naraku is most likely blocking her powers. Which means he is most likely close by. Close enough that her abilities would be a risk for him."

I did not know how long the others had been standing there, but judging from Sango's explanation, it had been awhile.

I noticed Shippo quietly sitting at my feet. He was looking around the group sadly. I was some what startled by his new found silence since the kit always seemed to have something to say. But now, even he knew the unlikelihood of us all making it out of this battle alive.

Now our odds had been greatly reduced since I could no longer sense the shards that Naraku without a doubt had.

Our situation was becoming more of a nightmare every second.

Suddenly an ice cold voice harshly cut through my thoughts. "So You have finally decided to show up" His laugh sent shivers down my spine. Naraku was here.

And so it began, the Battle that would win the War.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Wow, that has to be one of my longest chapters yet! lol, don't worry they will be getting somewhat longer. Gasp I already have two reviews! I am sooo thrilled!!!! Thank you for reading and I hope you review! Toodles._


	4. Tragic Truths

**The Battle that Would Win the War**

**Chapter Four: Tragic** **Truths**

* * *

**Last time:**

Suddenly an ice cold voice harshly cut through my thoughts. "So You have finally decided to show up" His laugh sent shivers down my spine. Naraku was here.

And so it began, the Battle that would win the War.

**To continue with the story:**

I drew in a shaky breath. Show time.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw InuYasha draw the Tetsaiga, Sango grasp Hiraikotsu and Miroku loosen the beads sealing his kazaana. Remember to take a deep breath Kagome before you dive into the deep end, I told myself.

"Miroku, Sango. You two protect Kagome." InuYasha told the monk and exterminator as he drew his sword, never taking his eyes from which Naraku's voice had come.

I was stunned. I had trained for months for this. I had poured my all my mind into preparation for this battle. I had done it all so I could do my part and no longer be a burden. InuYasha had thrown all that away in just a few words.

I realized then how many truths I had been learning on my journeys. Sadly none of the important ones were happy or joyful. No, they were all tragic.

Number one: I shattered the jewel. It is all my fault.

Number two: I am not Kikyou, I am Kagome.

Number three: InuYasha loves Kikyou. Not me, the cheap inferior copy.

Number four: We would not all make it out of this battle alive.

Number six: I was weak. I am weak. I always will be weak. And no matter how hard I try I shall always be a burden. I will always need protecting.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_According to my plans this fic shall only be about Nine Chapters long. Any ways, please Review. Thank you for reading._


	5. A Defensive Failure

**The Battle that would Win the War**

**Chapter Five: A Defensive Failure**

* * *

**Last Time:**

I was weak. I am weak. I always will be weak. And no matter how hard I try I shall always be a burden. I will always need protecting.

* * *

**To Continue:**

Sango and Miroku surronded me and began to fight off any demons that came within twenty feet. I was touched by their devotion to protect me, but I was also wishing for them to get distracted and leave my side. I did not want to get hurt or most likely even die, but did they just expect me to stand there being a spectator?

If they were, too bad for them.

I reached behind me into the quiver of arrows that was slung across my back. I notched the arrow and let it fly. A few seconds later, several demons met their demise.

And so the battle continued, Sango slicing and dicing demons, Miroku pelting wards, and me, Kagome, shooting my arrows at any clear shot I could get. Dear little Shippo was running in between the enemies, using his kitsune magic. Kirara was at her usaul place, Sango's side.

Then things began to go wrong. I heard a roar of pure pain and terror, I turned just in time to see a extremly torn up and bloody Kirara get thrown through the air. She landed a short distance from me.

Without a second thought, I ran to her side. I swept my miko senses over her mutilated form. Extensive injuries, internal bleeding, blood filling up her lungs.

Sango soon appeared at my side. She looked at me, silently questioning her long time companion's condition. I knew that she could see the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

Kirara was dead.

Sango started murmering prayers under her breath, I heard something about a safe journey for Kirara's soul and other such sweet words. Only now do I realize the tragic beauty of that moment. The last Demon Slayer of her village, kneeling in the battle field of a world altering war, praying for the soul of her departed friend and fellow warrior, Kirara.

I watched as Sango turned her attention back to our foes. She butchered them emotionlessly, no expression in her eyes except a starteling mixture of hatred and sorrow that consumed the magenta orbs.

Sadly, this was not the worse event to happen that dreadful day. Naraku turned his gaze towards Miroku and proclaimed that Miroku's curse was not working swiftly enough for his tastes.

I heard Miroku scream as his kazaana was widened and it began to consume him. I helplessly watched in shock as Sango yelled Miroku's name. Up until that moment she had always called him Houshi-sama, even Miroku looked shocked. Time seemed to slow down.

Sango began to run towards Miroku, all the time yelling about how she would not let him die too. I heard Miroku yell for her to get away or Sango would be consumed as well. She yelled that she did not care.

With tears freely flowing down my cheeks, I watched as Sango was caught in the suction and pulled into the void, but just before she did Sango managed to yell out, "I love you Miroku and I won't let you leave me."

I then witnessed Miroku's obvious despair at Sango's death. What he did then surprised me greatly, I never expected him to do such a thing.

He turned the kazaana on himself, hoping to be with the departed Sango again.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_cowers behind computer chair Yes I am aware that I am extremly evil! Any ways, please review._

_The next chapter will be out very soon, it will be titled "A Kitsune's Bravery"._


End file.
